


Just Another Secret In Haven

by WhenTheBellTolls23



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 12:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13717908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheBellTolls23/pseuds/WhenTheBellTolls23
Summary: Beatrice Quincy is a mystery, one that Audrey, Nathan and Duke are anxious to uncover the truth about. What is her connection to Nathan. What do Vince and Dave know about her? Why is she so special?





	Just Another Secret In Haven

She arrived in Haven only a week after Audrey did. A tiny dark haired woman, with a fire burning in her hazel eyes. Not long after she arrived the Chief made her a Haven PD Detective, to work alongside Nathan and Audrey.  
They didn't trust her, her arrival in Haven was almost as mysterious as Audrey's. Their suspicions only grew when they learned that she was well acquainted with Vince and Dave. When questioned about her, the only information they gave, was that she was originally from Haven and that both her parents were dead. There was more, both Nathan and Audrey knew this, but neither one of the Teagues brothers were willing to spill anymore information. Detective Beatrice Quincy was as much a mystery as Audrey's past. The town was filled with secrets, and Audrey was going to uncover them one by one.


End file.
